Pokemon Academy
by nickmcwillams21
Summary: Ashton Ketchum is invited to Pokemon, where the only best trainers are invited, and along with his best friends Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower and Brock Stone, he finds many new friends along with many different relationships along the way. Many shipping and M-rated for Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Academy Bios

Main Characters:

Ketchum Family

Ages:

Ash-16

Ash's Relationships:

Delia (Mother)- Since his father left him at a very early age, Ash is very close to his mother.

Gary Oak (Childhood Friend)- Gary and Ash have known each other since they were little and their friendship is very complicated, as sometimes they act like best friends but then they act like rivals the next.

Misty Waterflower (Best Friend)- Misty is one of Ash's best friends, the two met one day when Ash broke her bike and they have been friends ever since.

Brock Stone (Best Friend)- Brock is one of Ash's best friends and he constantly gives advice to him.

Backstory: Ash

Ashton Blake Ketchum grew up in Pallet Town and he only has one parent, as his father left him at a very young age, Ash has a great personality earning him lots of friends, but he is really dense especially when it comes to girls.

Maple Family:

May-15

Max-8

May's Relationships:

Norman (Father)- May has a strained relationship with her father, she does love him but with him working at the gym and also him forcing her to become trainer, really put a strain on their relationship.

Caroline (Mother)- May is very close to her mother and she is the only few that knows about her dislike for Pokemon and she constantly gives her advice

Max (Brother)- Max is the younger brother of May and the two have a normal usual brother relationship and even though they fight a lot, they still love each other

Carson (Brother)- Carson is the youngest of the Maples and May absolutely adores him.

Drew Hayden (Ex-Boyfriend)- Drew and May dated for a little over 8 months and their relationship started off great but it soon turned rocky as Drew not only cheated on her but hit her as well, May broke apart from him and the two hardly even communicate.

Harley Austin (Best Friend)- Harley is the best friend of May and they have been friends since they were little.

Backstory:

May grew up in Petalburg and she hates Pokemon but her dad is forcing her to become a Pokemon Trainer, not knowing about May's secret fear of Pokemon, May is a very caring person and gets along with almost everyone.

Side Characters

Students:

Dawn

Serena

Clemont

Mallow

Richie

Paul

Barry

Zoey

Trip

Bianca

Shauna

Trevor

Tierna

Gladion

Any OC's

Teachers:

Erika

Whitney

Koga

Lt. Surge

Jasmine

Clair

Roxanee

Brawly

Cheren

Viola

Ramos

Lorelei

Lance

Olivia

Steven

Cynthia

All Professors


	2. Letter

Pokemon Academy Chapter 1 Letter

A/N: You can submit your own OC's through the comments or you can PM your OC's and I might use then, but I has to be either a student or teacher at Pokemon Academy.

Location: Ash's House

Ash's POV

I woke up the sound of my alarm clock going off, I quickly shut it off and got out bed, I then quickly took a shower and then got dressed and then I raced downstairs to see my mom making me so breakfast "Moring Ash" She greeted me.

"Moring mom" I replied.

I then began digging into my plate of my breakfast that my mom had made me "Ash you have a letter" She said handing the letter over to me.

I looked at the front envelope and it was from Pokemon Academy "Hey mom, what's Pokemon Academy?" I asked her curiously.

My mom gasped "Ash don't you know what Pokemon Academy is?" She asked me.

I nodded my head no "Well, it's this Academe where the only special members are allowed, it's run by Lance and Cynthia" She said.

My eyes widened "Lance and Cynthia as the champions?" I asked her.

She giggled at my reaction "Yes, gym leaders and professors are also the teacher's" She replied.

I then tore open the envelope and read the letter, basically it said that they said the potential in me and that's why the invited me to their Academy "Mom can I go?" I asked her.

"Of course you can sweetie" She replied.

I jumped excitedly and my mom giggled, there was a knock at the door, I raced to the door and opened it, It was my childhood friend and rival Gary Oak "Hey Gary, guess what?" I asked him.

"You got accepted to Pokemon Academy" He said.

My eyes widened "How do you know?" I asked him.

He chuckled "I'm a psychic" He replied.

"You are?" I asked him.

Gary then died of laughter "No you dumbass, gramps told me" He said.

I looked at him confusingly "Gramps is a teacher at Pokemon Academy" He said.

"Really, that's so awesome" I said.

Gary nodded his head yes, I then invited him in and he joined us for breakfast and we made small talk about different topics, my two other friends Misty and Brock joined us and they also got accepted to Pokemon Academy and we all decided to spend the night at my house and we would go on the ferry in the morning together.

Location: May Maple's House

May's POV

As I awoke from my slumber, I couldn't help but let out a sigh as today I would leaving my family and going to Pokemon Academy, I really didn't want to go, but like always my dad was forcing me to go.

Anyways I got out of my bed and I saw my best friend Harley Austin fast asleep on her matters, me and Harley had been friends since we were little and I'm glad she getting to go with me to Pokemon Academy.

I went into the bathroom and discarded my pajamas and I hoped into the shower and began showering as many thoughts ran through my mind, It took a few minutes but I was done with my shower, I then put on my clothes and applied my makeup.

After doing that, I exited the bathroom and I was greeted by Harley "Moring bestie" She chirped.

"Moring Harley" I said letting out a smile.

Harley's very cheerful personality could really rub off on you "Ready for the big day?" She asked me.

I let out a sigh "I guess so" I replied.

She then wrapped me into a comforting "You can do this May" She said.

I let out a smile "Thanks Harley" I said.

She gave me a smile and then went into my bathroom and I went downstairs where my family was eating breakfast "Morning" I said as made myself a plate of breakfast.

"Moring" They all replied.

I then took a seat beside my littlest brother, Carson, who was eating his breakfast in his high chair "Moring Carson" I said to him.

He giggled "Moring May" He said.

I giggled at his cuteness and then I began digging into my breakfast and unlike many other girls, I was a very big eater. Harley then came downstairs "Harley!" Carson yelled excitedly when he saw her.

Me and Harley and the rest of family chuckled/giggled as Carson had a crush on Harley and it was absolutely adorable, Harley ran over to him and picked him up from his high chair and wrapped him into a hug and then she kissed on his cheek, his face blushed and awed at the very cute sight, Harley then joined us for breakfast as we made small talk about many different topics.

After me and Harley was done eating, It was time for us to leave and both me and Harley said goodbye to my family and then we left for the ferry.


	3. Ferry

Pokemon Academy Chapter 2 Ferry

Location: Pallet Town Harbor

Ash's POV

"Are you excited buddy?" I asked my,best friend and partner Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Pika" He replied happily.

Me along with my friends Misty, Brock, and Gary were currently waiting on the ferry to arrive to take us to the prestigious Pokemon Academy.

"I'm excited to Ash, I bet there's going to be some many tough trainers their" Gary commented.

"Yeah I'm bet their gonna be some hot babes there" Brock said.

Misty let out a sigh of frustration "Brock is that all you think about?" Misty asked him.

"Yes" Brock replied.

All three of us chuckled/giggled at Brock's reply, The ferry then arrived and we all got on and went to our rooms, After putting everything In our rooms, we decided to explore the ferry.

We then decided on swimming in the pool, which was on the ferry, we got all our clothes on and we did all separate things, I was swimming, Brock was flirting with the girls around the pool, Misty was sunbathing and Gary was researching the Pokemon that was out in the ocean.

While I was swimming, Brock ran up to me "Hey Ash can I borrow Pikachu for a few minutes?" He asked me.

"Are you using him for girls?" I asked him.

"No..." He replied.

I looked at him knowing that he was lying, but I let out a sigh "Alright, fine" I said.

"Thanks Ash, I owe you big" He said.

Brock picked up Pikachu, he was currently sunbathing, and went up to a random girl and he introduced himself and his "Pokemon" and it worked as the girls was infatuated with Pikachu, I could see Brock ask her on a date and she happily accept, Brock jumped for you while the girl giggled, I chuckled at the sight. Brock said bye to me before going with the girl on their date.

After swimming for a little bit, We deiced to eat at the buffet, so me along with Gary and Misty went to the buffet, where I pilled my plate high with all sorts of food and I quickly began digging into my plate of food, Gary and Misty looked at me still couldn't believe how much I ate.

"Ash I still don't get how you eat that much food" Gary said.

I tried to talk but my mouth was stuffed full of food, Misty gave me a glare "Manners Ashton Ketchum" She scolded me.

I swallowed the mouthful of food "Sorry and since when are you my mother?" I asked her.

"Ash you just fucked up" Gary said.

"What did you say?" Misty asked me as I could hear the anger rising in her voice.

I gulped nervously "Nothing" I said as I quickly dashed out of the buffet and Misty was quick to follow shouting "GET BACK HERE ASH"

Gary face palmed "What kind of friends do I have?" He asked himself.

After Misty chased me for a little bit, I eventually apologized to her and we pretty much spent the rest of the day chilling on the ferry until it was night time, where we got dressed and we currently in bed talking about tomorrow and arriving at Pokemon Academy until we got tired and we all eventually feel asleep, with me being the last one to fall asleep, dreaming of what Pokemon Academy would be like.

Earlier That Day Slateport Harbor

May's POV

I sighed nervously as I looked down at the can of Coke I was currently drinking, My best friend Harley looked me worry in her eyes "What's wrong?" She asked me.

I took a swig of my can of Coke "I'm just so nervous" I replied.

"I know you are but I'll be by your side" She said.

I smiled knowing how good of best friend I had "Thanks Harls, I needed that" I said wrapping by best friend into a hug.

The ferry then arrived and both me and Harley got on board, we quickly went into our room, where we put our luggage and then we wasted no time in changing into our bikinis, then we went to the pool.

We earned some stares from the guys and we made our way to the pool, including some boys that had some girlfriends, which earned some slaps from their girlfriends.

After swimming for a bit and hearing some cheesy pick-up lines and some attempts to get our numbers, me and Harley went to the buffet, where I stacked my plate with tons of food, Harley looked on in disbelief as I shoveled down my food "Honestly May" She said in awe.

I giggled "What?" I asked jokingly.

Harley giggled "Nothing" She replied.

We both shared a quick laugh, after eating we just chilled the rest of the day, until it was night time, where we got changed into our nighttime clothes with both of us eventually feel asleep.

A/N Their is going to be an evil team in this story and I having trouble coming up with names for the team, so either DM or comment yours ideas for the name of the team.


	4. Arrival

Pokemon Academy Chapter 3 Arrival

A/N You can comment or DM what new Pokemon Ash and the gang catch while at Pokemon Academy and who should be in Ash's team

Next Moring

Ash's POV

I was woken up the next Moring by the captain coming over the loud speaker announcing that we would soon be arriving at our destination, I could see that Misty, Brock and Gary was already ready, I took a quick shower and got dressed and then went outside where the rest of them was waiting me.

I got in front of the ferry and I could see Pokemon Academy approaching "Wow it's huge" I said starting in awe at how big Pokemon Academy.

"Pika" Pikachu said in awe.

Gary snickered "That's what she said" He said chuckling.

Brock chuckled finding the joke to be funny as well, Misty bashed them over their heads "You two are so immature" She said.

The ferry docked and one by one we all got out of the ferry, I happened to noticed there was many ferries along with the one we rode, figuring there was one with each region "I bet there's some strong trainers here" I said.

"I know I can't wait either Ash" Gary agreed with me.

It suddenly dawned on me that how special it is to be invited to Pokemon Academy, Only the best of the best was invited and I was one of them, as we walked toward our dorm, I was admiring my surroundings and someone ran in to me "Sorry" We both said at the same time.

As I was helping the person up, my breath was taken away, It was girl that I ran into and she was stunning, her brown hair was shaped like a upside down V, her beautiful tan skin glistening in the sun, her beautiful shinning sapphire eyes,her very devolved breasts, her perfect hourglass figure, her butt looked amazing in those tight biker shorts and her amazing legs that went on forever.

My mouth was hanging out and I was trying to get words out but I was unsuccessful, The girl giggled cutely and blushed madly, then she waved her hand in front of me knocking me out of my trance, I blushed embarrassed "Um.. sorry" I said.

She giggled "It's no problem I'm May" She replied.

"I'm Ash" I replied.

Out of nowhere, Brock grabbed May's hands "You're are the most beautiful girl" He said.

May blushed madly as I felt a feeling the pit of my stomach that I hadn't felt before as I watched the scene unfold, Misty quickly diffused it as she grabbed Brock by the ear "C'mon Lover boy" She said as she dragged him by the ear away from May.

Both me and May chuckled/giggled at the situation, then we quickly introduced ourselves to one another as another girl came along as well "You know May you look familiar" Gary said out of the blue.

"I do?" May asked confused.

"Gary, you probably recognized her from being Norman's daughter" May's friend Harley spoke up.

May shot her friend a glare as Harley giggled sheepishly "You're Norman's daughter?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Wow that's so awesome, I bet you're strong" I said.

She blushed and rubbed her arm nervously "Yeah... so strong" She replied.

"Well, how about we have a Pokemon battle?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened "I don't know..." She replied.

"C'mon just one battle" I begged her.

She let out a sigh of defeat "Alright" She replied.

I sent out Pikachu and May sent out Torchic, out all of Pokemon, I found it really weird to have Torchic to be her Pokemon, Anyways I dominated the battle as May looked like a rookie trainer, as May returned her Pokemon I could see tears welling up in her eyes, I immediately felt guilty, suddenly she ran into the forest that near the Pokemon Academy.

"Wait May" I shouted but she just kept running.

May's POV

I just kept running as tears kept streaking down my face, I was utterly embarrassed and I wanted to impress Ash so bad as I thought he was pretty cute, I just kept running and running, not seeing my surroundings I tripped over a root and I feel, landing my ankle awkwardly, I screamed in pain as pain shoot through my ankle.

I cried as I held my ankle in and I shouted for help, not knowing I anyone would come.

Earlier that Day

May's POV

I had just got done with my shower and I was currently changing into my normal clothes and then I applied my makeup, I then exited the bathroom where I saw my bestie waiting on me "Wow, you looking good" She said to me.

I blushed at the compliment "Thanks you look good to" I said.

The captain came over the loud speaker and made the announcement that we would be arriving soon, me and Harley went to the front of the ship and both awed at the size of Pokemon Academy, I let out a sigh and Harley put a hand on my shoulder and comforting look and I smiled back at her, the ship then docked and both me and Harley got off of the ferry.

We both took in the view and began making our way to our dorm, but not not paying attention to where I was going, I ran into someone "Sorry" We both immediately apologized.

The person then helped me up, I got a good then at them and it was guy, a cute guy at that, as I immediately blushed, but my blush intensified as I noticed he was checking me out, I normally had but for some reason this time I didn't mind as I giggled and blushed madly. I then began waving my hand to snap him out of his trance and it worked.

He blushed madly embarrassed at the situation "Um..sorry" He apologized.

I smiled thinking about how sweet it was for his to apologize "It's no problem, I'm May" I introduced myself.

"I'm Ash" He replied.

Out of nowhere a man grabbed me by the hand with heart eyes "You're are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" He said.

I blushed at the very sweet compliment, but a girl with orange hair pulled him away, we then all introduced ourselves as I introduced Harley to the group.

"You know May, you look familiar" Gary said out of the blue.

I gulped nervously "You do?" I asked him.

"Gary, you probably recognized her from being Norman's daughter" Harley spoke up.

I shot my so called "friend" a glare as she giggled sheepishly "You're Norman's daughter?" Ash asked excitement in his voice.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Wow that's so cool, I bet you're so strong" He said.

"Yeah so strong" I said sarcastically.

"Well, how about a Pokemon battle?" He asked me.

My eyes widened "I don't know..." I said nervously.

"C'mon just one battle" He begged me.

I sighed, I just couldn't resist him and plus I wanted to impress him "Alright" I replied.


	5. Rescue

Pokemon Academy Chapter 4 Rescue

Ash's POV

I kept running and running but I lost May a long time ago, but I heard a cry for a help and I followed the direction of the cries and I could hear it nearer and nearer until I saw May who was holding her ankle in pain "May" I yelled as I ran over to her.

"Ash" She said relived

I got on her lever and I saw tears streaming down her beautiful face "May what happened?" I asked her worriedly.

"I..fell. and hurt my ankle" She said in a scared tone.

I gave May a sympathetic look and I quickly took of her shoe and sock to reveal her very swollen ankle, I looked up to May and saw a very scared expression on her face "Don't worry May, you'll be okay" I said in a comforting tone.

She smiled at me "Thank you Ash" She said.

I smiled back as I grabbed some bandages out of my backpack and I quickly wrapped it around her injured ankle "Looks like we have to spend the night" I said to her.

Her eyes widened "Why?" She asked me.

"May it's getting late and to be completely honest I don't know where we are" I said to her.

She let out a sigh "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that I had never camped out before and I'm scared" She confessed to me.

I smiled "Don't worry May I'll protect you" I said.

She blushed "Thank you Ash" She said.

In a surprising move, May suddenly pecked me on the cheek and both of us blushed madly, but the moment was interrupted as both of our stomachs growled, May covered her stomach cutely and blushed "You hungry?" I asked her chuckling.

She giggled "Yeah a little" She replied.

"Well it's a good thing my mom packed sandwiches" I said grabbing some sandwiches out of my backpack.

I handed one over to May and she thanked me as she began to eat her sandwich and I wanted to ask her a question that has been on mind since we battled "May I have something to ask you" I spoke up.

She looked at me as she took a bite of her sandwich "What?" She asked me.

"No offense, but you're not a good trainer, I just wanted to know why?" I asked her.

"None taken and to be honest Ash" She tried to say.

"To be honest what?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh "You promise you won't hate me" She said.

"I promise" I replied thinking about the reason why I would hate her.

"I don't like Pokemon" She confessed.

I gasped "You don't?" I asked her.

She nodded her yes "But why?" I asked her.

"I had a traumatic experience when I younger" She replied.

"But why are you trainer then?" I asked her.

She let out sigh and she then went on to explain about her dad not knowing about her dislike of Pokemon and she was forced to become a Pokemon Trainer, she told me about the traumatic experience, about how the only reason she was here was because of her dad and she told me her life story, I looked at her with sympathy, after she was finished with her story she looked at me "I'm sorry" I said.

She smiled "It's okay Ash" She said.

She then leaned on me and this caused both of us to blush "You don't mind do you?" She asked me.

I smiled "Not at all" I said.

We then was left in silence as neither of us talked as we just enjoyed the moment, the silence was short-lived though as I could hear cute little snores emitting from May, I chuckled at how cute the snores sounded, I looked at her as she just looked so adorable and peaceful "Night May" I said as I soon joined her.

Earlier that Day

May's POV

I just keep screaming for help hoping that someone would come help me and that's when I heard footsteps coming and I saw it Ash immediately as my heart began to pound "May" He yelled running over to me.

"Ash" I said relived.

He got down onto my level "May what happened?" He asked me concerned.

"I..fell.. and hurt my ankle" I said scared that I hurt my ankle badly.

He gave me a sympathetic look as he began to take my shoe off along with my socks to reveal my very swollen ankle as I gasped, Ash looked up at me noticing how scared I was "Don't worry May, You'll be okay" He said in a comforting tone.

I smiled back at him, I could feel myself already falling for this very sweet boy, Ash smiled back as he began to grab bandages out of his bag and he began wrapping it around my injured ankle "Looks like we have to spend the night here" He said to me as he wrapped my ankle.

My eyes widened as I was scared of sleeping the night in the woods "Why?" I asked him fear in my voice.

"May it's getting late and I honestly don't know where we are" He replied.

I let out a sigh "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's just that I had never camped out before and I'm scared" I confessed to him.

He smiled "Don't worry May I'll protect you" He said.

I smiled back at him, he was brave to, without even thinking I gave Ash a peck on the cheek and both of us blushed madly, the moment was interrupted by both our stomachs growling, I covered my stomach embarrassed "You hungry?" He asked me chuckling.

I giggled "A little" I replied.

"Well it's a good thing my mom packed me sandwiches" He said grabbing sandwiches out of his backpack.

He handed one over to be and I began to eat it "May I have something to ask you" Ash spoke up.

"What?" I asked him.

"No offense, but you're not a good trainer, I just wanted to know why?" He asked me.

"None taken and to be honest Ash" I tried to say but I couldn't get out as I scared he would hate me.

"To be honest what?" He asked me.

I let out a sigh "You promise you won't hate me" I said.

"I promise" He replied

"I don't like Pokemon" I confessed fearing the worst

He gasped "You don't?" He asked me shock evident in his voice.

I nodded my heady es "But why?" He asked me.

"I had a traumatic experience when I younger" I replied.

"But why are you trainer then?" He asked me.

I let out a sigh as I told him how my dad didn't know about my secret fear of Pokemon and how I was pretty much forced to become a Pokemon Trainer because my dad was the gym leaded, my strained relationship with my father, due him to being gym leader, about my traumatic experience with Pokemon and I basically told him my life story, he gave me a sympathetic look "I'm sorry" He said to me.

I smiled at him "It's okay Ash" I said.

I then leaned onto his shoulder and this caused both of us to blush "You don't mind do you?" I asked him.

"No not at all" He replied.

We just stood there is silence as we enjoyed the warmth of each other, I could feel my eyes slowly drifting as soon I was asleep on Ash's shoulder.


	6. Roommates

Pokemon Academy Chapter 5 Roommates

Earlier that day

Back with Harley, Gary, Misty, Brock

Gary's POV

I saw Harley pacing around nervously as May had been missing for a couple of hours now, While me, Misty, and Brock were calm and collected knowing that May was in good hands.

I honestly felt bad for as she was really worried by her, I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into beautiful brown eyes and I got a good look at her and my breath was taken away as she stunning, her beautiful long black hair, her plump lips that looked so kissable, Her big breast, her perfect hourglass figure and her legs that went on forever.

I saw blush form on her face as she noticed me checking her out "Umm..Gary" She said nervously.

I snapped out of my trance as I blushed madly as I quickly changed to the topic to her missing friend "Hey not worry about May, she's in good hands" I said to her.

She let out a small smile "Are you she's going to be okay?" She asked me for reassurance.

I could hear the worry in her voice and I thought about how caring of person she was "Yes, Ash had been in plenty of worse situations before" Misty chimed in.

Harley smiled, having reassurance that her friend was safe.

"Well it's getting late, better head to our dorms" I said.

"Yeah see you guys" Harley said.

"Bye Harley" We all three replied.

Harley then gave all three of us hugs goodbye and I could Brock drooling and I was honestly couldn't blame him, She then began walking to her dorm, I watched her ass bouncing in her jeans that she was wearing, Me along with Brock and Misty began making our way to our dorms.

"So what was that staring all about?" Misty asked me as we walked to our dorms.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head nervously "What are you talking about Mist?" I asked her trying to play it off.

She gave me a look, knowing that I was lying and it was pretty obvious that I was staring at Harley, I let out a sigh "She's just beautiful" I replied.

"Well, you better don't break her heart, she seems like a nice girl" Misty warned me.

"Don't worry about that Mist, I've changed" I said.

She scoffed don't believing me, We finally reached our dorms and me and Brock went our separate ways for Misty.

Next Morning

May's POV

I was the first one to wake up the next morning and I saw my head resting on Ash's shoulder, I blushed and then gave him a peck on the cheek, Ash then slowly stirred and woke up, His eyes meeting my eyes as both of us blushed "Moring Ash" I greeted him.

He smiled "Moring May how's your ankle?" He asked me.

I smiled at the concern he had for me, I got up and began walking around to test how my ankle was doing and luckily there was no pain at all "A whole lot better" I replied.

"Good" He said.

"Well we better get going to our dorms" Ash said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked him.

"Just trust me May we'll find a way out" He replied.

Me and Ash then began looking for a way out of the forest, While we walked me and Ash got to know each other better and it honestly felt like we had known each other for years, It took about an hour or close to two hours to get out the forest, I was so happy to see Pokemon Academy.

"Hey Ash want to exchange numbers?" I asked him before I had to leave for my dorm.

"Sure May" He replied.

We both got our phones out and swapped numbers with each other, I then gave Ash a peck on the cheek causing both of us to blush "Thanks Ash for everything" I said.

I then began leaving for my dorm and I could feel Ash's eyes staring at my butt, Once arriving at my dorm, I knocked on the door and the door swung open to reveal my best friend "MAY" She screamed happily wrapping me into a hug.

I giggled as we hugged "May are you okay?" Harley asked once separating from the hug.

"Yeah I'm fine Harley" I replied.

"You and Ash didn't do anything did you?" Harley asked me.

I blushed at the suggestive question and I smacked Harley playfully "Harley, no we didn't do anything" I replied.

Harley then let me into the dorm, there was two bunk beds, I assumed that me and Harley would be sleeping on one bunk bed, while the other roommates would be sleeping in the other, Speaking of our roommates I got a good look at them, One had blue hair (Dawn) and the other had blonde hair (Serena)

"These are our roommates, Serena and Dawn" Harley introduced me to them.

"Hey I'm May" I said shaking both of their hands.

"Wow...May you're so pretty" Dawn said to me.

I blushed "Thanks Dawn, you're pretty as well" I replied.

She blushed as well

Meanwhile With Ash

I watched May's retreating figure and I honestly felt bad for looking at her butt, After I saw her entering her dorm room, I began making my way over to my dorm room, Once arriving I knocked on the door and soon it opened and Gary and Brock greeted me, I saw two bunk beds in the room and I saw our other roommate, He had green hair (Drew)

"Hey I'm Ash" I greeted our new roommate.

"I'm Drew" He greeted back.

3rd POV

Drew smirked as he was attending Pokemon Academy to get May back and he would do anything to get her back.


End file.
